Angie Fierce (episode)/Transcript
Frozen Angela Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, the next winner of the Talent Stars TV Show... Angela! Ben: Woo-hoo! Hank: Da-da-da-da! (Angela then comes in, looking disappointed) Angela: Yeah, I'm not going. Hank: Da-da-da-- Huh?! Tom: You've been preparing for this show all year! Angela: I don't have a choice. I just found out that one of the judges is Ricky de Luna. Hank: Ricky de Luna! (Hank becomes excited, then shows a transition of a Ricky de Luna poster in his room.) Hank: (becomes serious) Ahem. I mean, yeah, I think I might've heard of him. Tom: Give me a break. That guys is just-- Angela: The most amazing singer in the entire world? I know! I don't know what's wrong with me, but when I see him I completely freeze. (Tom then has an annoyed look on his face.) Angela: Like, literally, I completely freeze. (Angela becomes frozen with ice cream popsicles surrounding her.) There's no way I can perform in front of him. Tom: Oh, come on. I know that you can find a way to get over your fear (Tom becomes frozen) and unfreeze for one audition. (Tom melts) Ha-ha. Unfreeze. Get it? Angela: That's easy for you to say. You're not me. Tom: True. I'm not you. (gasps) But what if you weren't you either? Angela: Too late. I am so me. I'm even on all my official documents. See my gym card? So Angela. Tom: But what if you weren't you just for this audition? Angela: Huh? Tom: Hank, do you still have your box of emergency disguises? Hank: You mean... this one? (Ginger pulls out a huge red box with a picture of a mask.) Tom: We'll change your look, your name, your attitude. And if you don't feel like Angela, you won't freeze like Angela. Huh? (Angela opens the box full of disguises.) Angela: Well... (Hank appears with a pirate hat and a mustache.) Hank: Hey, can I borrow Angela's gym membership card? This Hank guy let his expire. Angela: Yeah. No. Hank: Aw. Alter-Ego Time Angela: Oh, come on! You really think a disguise will give me confidence? Ben: Actually, people take on alter egos all the time. Like superheroes, (shows a picture of Ben as a superhero) or hackers (shows Ben wearing goggles) or you know, that weird voice Ginger uses when he wants something. (Ginger talks with a police hat and mustache to Hank, who is also wearing his cool outfit.) Ginger: (gruff) Hey, Hank. Can I use your skateboard? Hank: Absolutely sir! Ginger: Thank you. (Cuts back to Ben) Ben: See? It works. Tom: Just try a few things on and see how they can make you feel. Angela: Fine. Cue the montage. (A montage appears with Tom putting disguise glasses to Angela. Ben approves while Angela disapproves. They put a biker helmet on Angela, which she disapproves of. Angela then puts on a diver helmet, scaring Hank and nearly suffocating herself. Angela tries on a black shirt when she notices something.) Angela: Whoa. What. Is. This? Hank: Uh, a wig? Tom: Try it on. (Angela tries the blue wig with makeup.) Angela: Huh. Wow, I don't look like Angela at all! I don't feel like her either. I feel-- Tom: Boisterous? Obstreperous? I, uh, found a thesaurus in the box. Angela: (southern accent) I feel fierce! I kind of like this. Ginger: gruff Hey, Hank. Can I use your skate ramp? Hank: I don't see why not. Angela: (singing) I feel fierce! I kinda like this! (Ginger falls to the ground) Ginger: (British accent) I'm all right! Angie Fierce's Audition Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts